Talk:Level 915/@comment-24693751-20150508193418
Dearest, I notice there are a lot of requests for strategy on how to pass level 915 so I will probably write a rambling entry in hopes of helping. You've been warned! I passed this level on my 5th try with 2 stars(using no boosters). I don't really have anything groundbreaking to add to the tips others have given but I'll share my experience anyway. First try was just figuring out the layout of the board & such(that was last night). 2nd try was actually lost by a bomb going off so 3rd try was spent paying way too much attention to bombs & not ingredients. At least one got stuck in a stuck zone(really the biggest problem, bombs & chocolate aside). 4th try same thing, one got in a stuck zone, I was actually able to move it but then ran out of moves. Which brings me to the winning try...paid VERY close attention to where the ingredients fell & made sure to keep them on the conveyer belt until they were over columns which weren't blocked. Was able to get through the chocolate fairly early on with a wrapped/striped combo & that was also how I got the first two ingredients down. (In full disclosure I can't remember if I did that combo in this game or a previous one, if previous than I'm not sure what cleared it in this one but I always make as many specials as possible, esp in the beginning & then start using them to get ingredients down ASAP-sorry I don't remember for sure but a wrapped/striped is a great combo for this one if you can make it). I didn't know when the ingredients were going to spawn(there is a helpful tip below from another Wikia friend that gives the moves where they spawn)...so I had the 3rd one ready to go over a safe column & was very careful with my moves till the last one came out. In retrospect it would have been better if I'd had it drop in the same column as the other one but I just wanted to get it down ASAP so it was on the next one over. I was paying attn to bombs but not overly so. If I saw an easy match to get rid of one I would take it but many were taken care of by simply setting off special candies I'd made. Was able to make a color bomb. One of my ingredients had two candies under it, the other just one but both had a red one so I thought if I could match the c-bomb to a red, I could take care of the other candy with a hammer. No reds around the c-bomb though. Then I was able to make a 2nd c-bomb & was going to try to match that with a red but as luck would have it, the CC gods had other plans for me & a striped lined up with the first c-bomb. And good timing as I only had 2 moves left. Set off the c-bomb/striped combo & that was it. Glad to have not needed the hammer after all! I understand people's frustrations with this level, esp right after another level that was so difficult. But to me, these ingredients levels are not as luck based as some of the others.The most important thing again being to make sure you have the ingredients drop over the right columns. The chocolate is more of a distraction to me & the bombs too in a way, although I'm much more weary of them. But I think it's about balance, stay on top of the chocolate & get it out of the way ASAP so it's not a distraction. Pay attn to the bombs for sure but don't get too fixated on then or you'll lose track of the real goal. It's probably best if you can get all the ingredients in the same column but I didn't & still passed. I think I'm maybe the only one but I really don't mind ingredients levels so much b/c they usually at least give you some control over things esp when compared with other levels. For me personally, I'd rate this Somewhat Hard but understand why others feel it should be rated harder. Well, as promised I rambled. Hope something I said helped someone! Xo,Gigi